old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Scarecrow (Batman: Arkham)
Scarecrow ist ein Schurke in der von Rocksteady Studios produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Deutschen von Michael Pan und im Englischen von Dino Andrade in Batman: Arkham Asylum und von John Noble in Batman: Arkham Knight gesprochen. Vergangenheit Jonathan Crane war ein ängstlicher junger Mann. Er studierte Psychologie, um seine Ängste zu überwinden und studierte die Ängste der Menschen auch selbst. Arkham Origins In Batman: Arkham Origins hat Jonathan mehrmals das Blackgate-Gefängnis besucht und sucht gerade Freiwillige für seine Experimente. Zwischen Arkham Origins und Arkham Asylum Zwischen den Spielen führte er Experimente an Personen aus, die Angstzustände auslösten. Er wollte so seine Studien fortführen, doch Batman stoppte sein Vorhaben und brachte Crane nach Arkham. Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Scarecrow hat mit der Zeit ein geruchloses, farbloses und stärkeres Gift entwickelt und will dieses gegen seinen Therapeuten einsetzen, doch Batman konnte ein Gegenmittel herstellen und Scarecrow somit aufhalten. Doch Scarecrow schien deswegen nicht verärgert zu sein, was Batman misstrauisch machte. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum ist er einer der entflohenen Insassen. Er beginnt die Wachen mithilfe seines Angstgases zu foltern. Batman will ihn aufhalten und wird dabei selbst vom Gas beeinflusst. Das geht so weit, dass Batman anstatt der Wachen Gordons Leiche sieht. Im Leichenschauhaus öffnet Batman die Leichensäcke in denen er seine Eltern sieht. Im letzten Sack ist Scarecrow, der Batman noch mehr "Angst" injiziert. Batman schafft es aber sich von dem Gas zu befreien und Scarecrow flüchtet. In der Villa verbreitet Scarecrow erneut sein Gas und bringt Batman wieder in eine Traumwelt, aus der er sich wieder befreit. Im Empfangsbereich verbreitet Scarecrow nun eine höhere Dosis seines Gases. Batman hat dabei eine Halluzination bei der er selbst ins Irrenhaus eingeliefert wird, anstatt des Jokers. Batman kann sich aber wieder befreien und hält Scarecrow dabei fest. Dieser spritzt Batman schnell noch eine Dosis seines Angstgifts. Batman fällt wieder in eine Traumwelt kann sich aber wieder befreien und hält Scarecrow durch ein Gitter hindurch fest. Scarecrow ist verwundert, da er Batman mit einer Dosis für 10 Männern vergiftet hatte. Scarecrow reißt sich los und rennt in die Kanalisation. Dort holt Batman ihn ein und Scarecrow droht sein Angstpulver in die Wasserversorgung fallen zu lassen, womit ganz Gotham in Angst leben müsste. Bevor er es aber fallen lassen kann springt Killer Croc heraus und packt ihn. Dabei lässt Scarecrow sein Pulversäckchen am Gehweg fallen. Batman wirft einen Batarang auf Croc und aktiviert dabei das Schockhalsband. Croc springt mit Scarecrow zurück ins Wasser und verschwindet. Am Ende kann man sehen wie Scarecrow sich auf einen im Wasser treibenden TITAN-Behälter zerrt. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City hat er überlebt und sich eine Geheimbasis in eines der Schiffe in den Docks eingerichtet. In dieser experimentiert er mit Insassen. Er will sich an Gotham rächen. Charakter-Biografien Arkham Asylum Story Jonathan Crane wurde in seiner Kindheit und Jugend schwer gehänselt und schwor sich, seine Ängste durch das Studium der Psychologie und Biochemie zu überwinden. Nach seiner Zwangsexmatrikulation aufgrund verschiedener Experimente an Menschen nahm er die Identität Scarecrow an. Seine Hauptwaffe ist ein Spezialgas, das die Ängste jedes Menschen real erscheinen lässt. Aufgrund seiner kriminellen Schreckensherrschaft ist er einer der gefährlichsten Feinde Batmans. Fakten *Bürgerlicher Name: Jonathan Crane *Beruf: Berufsverbrecher *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Braun *Grösse: 1,83 m *Gewicht: 64 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Worlds Finest Comics Nr. 3 (Herbst 1941) Eigenschaften *Meister der Psychologie und Chemie *Erfinder eines Angstgases *Zwanghaftes Verlangen, anderen Angst zu machen Patientengespräche Arkham Knight Informationen *Richtiger Name: Jonathan Crane *Beruf: Kriminelles Genie, Psychiater *Standort: Gotham City *Augenfarbe: Blau *Haarfarbe: Braun *Größe: 1,83 Meter *Gewicht: 64 Kilogramm *Erstes Auftreten: World's Finest #3 (September 1941) Biografie Der selbsternannte Herr der Angst, Dr. Jonathan Crane, ist ein besessener und gestörter ehemalier Psychiater, der eine Mischung aus experimentellen Medikamenten und psychologischer Taktik verwendet, um Ängste und Phobien seiner Opfer zu instrumentalisieren. Die langfristige Aufnahme seines eigenen Giftes hat dafür gesorgt, dass Scarecrow keine Angst empfinden kann, obwohl er sich so sehr danach sehnt. Die einzige Person, die Scarecrow noch ängstigen kann, ist Batman. Nach seinen Attacken auf den Dunklen Ritter im Arkham Asylum wurde Scarecrow von Killer Croc angefallen. Es heißt, er habe seitdem sein Gesicht rekonstruiert, um es seiner berühmten Maske anzupassen, während er seine Rache gegen Batman und Gotham schmiedet. Eigenschaften *Herr der Angst *Professor der Psychologie *Ausgezeichneter Chemiker Audio-Dateien Geschichten Arkham-City-Geschichten *Scarecrow Geschichten aus Gotham *Gute Vorsätze *Auf der Pirsch *Plan B *Ungeziefer *Narbengewebe Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic)